FROST
by MysticCassandra
Summary: Frostfeather died having two kits brought to earth, who are Beaverstar's center of attention. Kits first, then Clan - which is the wrong way around. After his mate died having the kits, he vowed never to let harm touch them. But once danger brews into the forest of the cats, Beaverstar's kits are worth more then he ever dreamed of. Rated T for violence and cussing.


A tom raced through the trees, huffing as his frantic eyes searched for who he was looking for. He growled, frustrated. _Where was that tom? _He thought, flicking his ears as he continued to race through the forest.

He caught the scent of his friend. His senses perked as he dashed forward, following the scent of his leader. He stopped abruptly when he saw the black furred tom sitting at the river, looking down at the flowing waters. The Flowing River it was called, for that reason.

The tom bounded towards him, huffing. "Beaverstar," the tom rasped, out of breath. He ran the entire forest looking for him, and he was at the river.

Beaverstar glanced over at his warrior, his eyes twinkling. "Littlepebble, what brings you to this part of the forest?" He asked, flicking his tail as he looked back down at the river.

Littlepebble gasped. "Your mate. She's kitting!"

Beaverstar's eyes widened. She wasn't supposed to kit for another moon! He got to his feet, "lead the way, Littlepebble!" He growled. Littlepebble nodded his head jerkily as he dashed towards the camp, Beaverstar close behind him. A million thoughts ran through Beaverstar's mind, but he pushed them aside. He just had to make sure his mate would be good. She'd live through the kitting.

He kept telling himself that as they entered camp. Rosepetal glanced at her brother, "she's in the nursery," She murmured, flicking her tail. "I don't know if she'll make it…"

Beaverstar's heart leaped at that realization as he made a dash for the nursery. He heard mewling and listened to the sound until he found it.

"Beaverstar," the Medicine cat mewled, dipping her head in sadness. Beaverstar's heart leaped again for the thousandth time that moment. She only did that when she had bad news to share, and he wasn't fawn of bad news.

"No…' He whispered, frowning. No. He couldn't lose her, not now. Not when the kits need her.

"I'm so sorry Beaverstar," the Medicine Cat told him, showing sympathy in her eyes. He hated that. He didn't want sympathy, but he couldn't bring himself to retort to it. He had just lost his mate - the love of his life. "She won't make it for the night, but she's still breathing. It's raspy. Try and make her last moments the best she's ever had," she told him. The Medicine Cat placed her tail on his shoulders comfortingly before leaving the nursery.

Beaverstar sighed sadly, laying down and placing his nose near his mates. She opened her eyes - he could tell that she had to force them open and that she was really weak from kitting.

She smiled weakly, nuzzling him with her nose. "Hello dear," She rasped, trying to get a better look.

Beaverstar smiled, though it was forced. "Frostfeather," He said sadly, pain echoed in his heart. "I'm so sorry.." He murmured, bowing his head.

"This isn't your fault, Beaverstar," Frostfeather scolded, breathing heavily. She glanced down at two bundles of fur, suckling from the last of her milk. "Two kits. The one looks just like you," She giggled, eyes shimmering for a second before she went into coughing fits.

"The other you," He purred, trying to be happy for his mate. "Do you want to name them?" He asked, looking at her. She spluttered a little bit, breathing heavily. Frostfeather nodded her head faintly.

"I want to name the ginger one," she purred, her eyes twinkling for just a moment. "You can name the white one." Beaverstar nodded his head, placing his paw on hers lightly. She thought for a moment, before turning to look at him with a purr. "Ratkit…" She murmured silently.

Beaverstar nodded his head. "That's a great name, sweetie," he purred in happiness. He thought for a minute, before resting his tail on the kit, "Frostkit."

"I figured you'd name her after me," Frostfeather giggled, rolling her eyes. Then she had a coughing fit, huffing for air. "I love you," She murmured before she finally went quiet.

Beaverstar stared at her for a minute, sighing in sadness. The Medicine Cat came inside, looking at him expectingly. "We'll hold a vigil for her in the morning. I want to rest with my deceased mate and kits," He mewled to the old cat. She nodded her head, walking back out of the nursery.

Beaverstar sighed. If he could cry, he knew tears would be falling down his face that instant.

Frostkit mewled, pawing at Beaverstar. It was like she knew something was wrong, and she became lively. Ratkit was asleep, curled up against his mothers fur.

"Frostfeather…" Beaverstar mewled, sadness was evident in his voice. He pushed his nose next to hers and watched the kits before falling asleep himself.

* * *

**AN: This is a new story I've been working on. Gotten back into wanting to write fanfics and whatnot. Frost is a character that I have been wanting to write about for a long time. I hope you enjoy this story!**

**If you want an alliance list let me know and I will put one up in the next Chapter.  
**


End file.
